Nightmare
by Fairywm
Summary: After this, Draco will never bother Potter again. A bit of gore, and some squeamishness. Written by Smargden, the Swedish version is on his profile.


Nightmare

Cooperation by Fairywm and Smargden

Summary: After this, Draco will never bother Potter again. A bit of gore, and some squeamishness.

The warning - read to the end.

 _A/N F: thanks for taking the time to read this very short fic. If you want to use it ask Smargden, it's his baby. I think it would make an excellent insert. Also, I might come back and make it longer. I don't normally do gore, but this was light enough. Anyway, enjoy._

Completely AU. Hogwarts years 6 well into the autumn.

 **Hphphp**

Draco Malfoy was totally convinced that he had finally been given a golden opportunity to be alone with Potter and his intention was to utilize it to the fullest, with _Silencing Spell_ on his feet, and _Disillusionment Charm_ on himself, he was quite sure that Potter would not discovered him.

He saw Potter was busy calling up the special room that he also used to repair the cabinet. Just as he saw Potter step into the room, he ran for the entrance simultaneously shooting the other teen with a stunner, and following him into in the dark. It was only after he was on the way in which he came to reflect that it was a plate with 'ESCAPE' directly inside the door.

"Where are we?" asked Draco now the bound and aroused Potter.

"On an island, which I hope is without population, but one that can receive the entire Hogwarts student body, and without any pursuers can find us," Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug as he wiggled into a sitting position. He had no fear of the Slytherin.

"But, where - are we?" the blond repeated, lifting his wand in a threatening manner. He was going to make this… vermin pay for everything that was done to him throughout their time at Hogwarts. He had waited six years and nothing was going to stop him.

"No idea," was the casual reply as Harry looked around the beach that was surrounded by trees. "Looks like we're alone though. If I did it right then there's no one for miles."

"So, no one can find us? You are helpless and alone? No one to come to your rescue this time?" Draco sneered, thinking of all the torture that he could inflict on the Harry Bloody Potter. He had learned well at his father's knee, after all.

"Probably not."

"You are a fool, Potter, for not making sure you're alone. Now I have you at my mercy. Thank you, for giving me such a great opportunity - _Crucio_!" Draco sneered, but was extremely surprised when Potter was not writhing and crying out the pain, but just looked at him and smiled.

"Perhaps, you didn't do it right. Your Aunt Bella told me you have to mean it. Maybe, you really don't hate me enough," taunted the tied-up teen complete with mischievous grin. He knew why the curse failed, but far be it for him to tell.

" _Crucio,_ " almost Draco shouted out, while thinking of all the pain he wanted to inflict on Potter. He had many bad emotions stored up and now it was just a matter of getting his brain to send them out his wand. Years of embarrassment and failure were pouring through his wand, but Harry just smiled. _**CRUCIOo**_ _oo._.. **What is happening!**? - **Potter** _ **What is happening!**_?" he yelled in frustration, lowering the wand and glaring at his smiling rival.

"You followed me," the dark-haired teen stated as fact, "without being invited. All spells... all the magic you do or have put ' _CAR-Sir-us'_ to me," he continued to smile after stating the short spell chain of his own design. "The magic of the caster leaves the person and that magic is transferred to whom it is directed against. So, I thank you, _finite_."

When Harry, in his exposition, wove the spell that sent the captivating rope to the intended person wrapping flexible rope around Draco, who fell when he no longer had the ability to fend off weight distribution, which of course left Harry free of it.

Draco realized that he had poured the very last of his magical powers when he tried torturing Potter, and with that thought he fell, and felt the darkness enveloped him.

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but it was the intense pain in the right leg that could have brought him from the Grave. "What are you doing!?" he shouted before he noted his situation.

He was bound from the chest down, but only one leg. The right leg was cut below the knee, he could see the blood on his pants where his leg should be. He looked around and saw Potter holding the leg by the foot, and peeling off the skin, baring all the muscles... and then putting it over the fire. Like he was roasting a rabbit. He was humming a little tune and smiling at the smell of fresh cooked human. On the other hand, Malfoy's stomach recoil at that bittersweet odor.

"I was hungry," the green-eye boy answered as he poked the flames. Then he turned and looked at Malfoy with a predator's glint in his eyes. "And you're food. You can have the skin to chew on, would you like it fresh or roasted?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Draco felt a wave of absolute terror, he stared at his leg being cooked and then at the his nemesis, who had returned to poking the fire. It was too much for him, and he fainted again.

He knew he had dozed, and was half awake at times. Each time was the worse, knowing what was being done to him from the pain that he felt all over his body- to put it bluntly it damned well hurt... many times. He finally regained consciousness completely, but he chose not to look up - it would only make things worse, this time Potter didn't let him slide back into the dark, where it didn't hurt.

"Draco, my old friend, you've been a great benefactor, but tomorrow night I leave. I think it's time to take a little extra. I wanted you to know that I'll think more of you... when I eat your heart. Think of it, Draco! You will live through me, even if it is indirectly. Won't that be grand? Oh, don't look so down, it'll be lovely. I know I'll think of you every time my heart beats. Farewell," was the last Draco heard just as he felt something was ripped out of his chest and everything again became black... very black.

Next time he noticed that his mind was working, he tried to understand what else had been taken from him, the first he noticed was how wet it was, so he reckoned that the rain had brought him back, and he noticed that the little he had eaten to be kept alive, what was rest of it wanted come out natural way, so to speak - so he did as he had done was once it happened, where he was suspended - he let out there.

Just a little after he had done that, he heard voices he had not heard… not, for a long time, but what they said was not nice.

"What the hell?"

"What the damn smell?"

"It's Draco, he's soiled himself in bed."

"Crabbe, get the fan, and put it in the window. No don't use a wind spell, it'll just spread the stink," one of the voices, said and then groaned, when the smell filled the air more.

"Yes, the Fan! - Open!"

"Fuck, there are on window here, morons... this is the dungeons. They're spelled… open the doors to the shower… we'll have to do to that way… I'll get Malfoy- _Levicorpus_. Oh, Merlin he stinks."

Draco felt the strange feeling of hovering, and then the cold water began to flushed over him. He realized that he was back in the Slytherin dorms and the others had levitated him into the shower with bedding and everything. On the other hand was good - even if he had... he had - shit in bed instead of having to wake up and get up to go to the bathroom… at least he was whole.

 _'Damn Potter - why can't I even dream good dreams where I can beat you,'_ Draco thought while he tore away from the sleepy state to regulate the water temperature, the others had just opened it for cold.

************** Finite ************

It's in Swedish on my profile as - 'Mardrömmen': Smargden


End file.
